Merry Christmas, Stupid Rabbit
by BlackPhoenixNight
Summary: Usagi falls asleep dead tired on Christmas Eve and seems to forget that today is Christmas! Or has he? Usagi has a very special gift for his little lover.


****AN: This is not my first fanfiction but it will be the first I'm publishing to this account. I hope everyone will enjoy! This story was a Christmas present to my best friend. I hope you love it, dear! On with the story then!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them. :3

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Stupid Rabbit**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a… rabbit. Yes, it was true. The great Usagi-sama was already asleep. At 9:00 PM no less! He'd had a long day trying to meet a deadline and had promptly collapsed on the bed upon finishing. Misaki was now left just sitting on their couch not knowing what to do with himself. Usually he would be being molested right about now. Without that, he didn't know what to do with himself. Not that he was complaining mind you. No, he was more than happy to escape that grabby perv for even one night. There was no way he was missing the kisses and touches. Nope, not at all. He was loving this freedom. He wasn't bored or anything…. Ok, he might be a _little_ bored.

"What do I do now?" Misaki sighed, admitting defeat. "I might as well go to bed." he mumbled. He quickly ascended the stairs and tip-toed into his and Usagi's bedroom. The man was simply lying there snoring like a bear. Misaki had to smile a little at that. The man was almost cute when he was sleeping and not trying to molest him. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled on some warm fleece pajamas. He carefully climbed into the bed, trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping lover. No such luck. Usagi turned over and opened his eyes a hair. He smiled softly at his young lover and pulled him into a chaste kiss. "What are you doing in bed so early?" he mumbled. Misaki flushed a little, responding "There was nothing to do without you awake…". Usagi smiled slightly at how cute his little lover could be. He slowly reached out and pulled Misaki into an embrace, holding him against his chest. "Wha..wha...what are you doing you perv?!"Misaki shrieked in surprise. "Hands off!" he cried. Usagi just chuckled softly and held his squirming lover closer. "Go to sleep, Misaki-kun." He cooed quietly. Misaki froze and then relaxed in his lover's warm embrace. "Night, Usagi-san." he whispered. They both drifted off to the sound of the other's breathing.

The following morning Usagi woke up at 7:00 to find the bed was empty. Faintly he heard the sound of pots and pans clinking and shuffling feet. 'Misaki must be making breakfast.' he thought. He smiled softly to himself and pulled himself out of bed. He began to descend the stairs when he had to stop to admire the sight of his lover cooking him breakfast in an adorable pink panda apron. He quietly snuck up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Misaki squeaked in surprise and barely managed to get words out. "What are you doing, stupid rabbit?!" Usagi chuckled and said "I'm getting my fill of Misaki. Now what do you say to skipping breakfast and…". "Don't even finish that sentence!" Misaki cried. Usagi pouted but gave up and after unwrapping his arms from around Misaki's waist went to sit at the breakfast table. He smiled widely when Misaki brought out his favorite breakfast: French toast and bacon. "What did I do to deserve such special treatment?" he said with a grin. Misaki frowned at him and said "Don't tell me you forgot it was Christmas.". Usagi's eyes widened and he mumbled "Well… I was so tired last night that it kind of just slipped my mind…". "Well, whatever. Merry Christmas..." Misaki grumbled. "Merry Christmas, Misaki." Usagi said softly with a secretive smile on his face. "I have a special present for you, my dear little Misaki." Usagi cooed. "It better not be anything perverted…" Misaki grumbled.

After finishing breakfast, Usagi went to the living room first to dig out a small box from beneath the tree. He went to sit on the couch as his adorable lover walked in. Misaki came and plopped himself by Usagi's side and waited for his present. Usagi took a deep breath and spoke, "Misaki, we've been together for 3 years now and they've been the best of my life. You saved me from my depression at losing my first love and came to surpass everything he could ever have been. You are unfailingly adorable and so special and I love you more than anything. I guess what I'm saying is..." at this Usagi pulled out the little box he had grabbed earlier and opened it for Misaki to see the contents inside. "…Takahashi Misaki, will you marry me?" he cooed. Misaki gasped as his eyes filled with tears. What could he say to that? He was at a loss for words. "Yes." he managed to gasp out. "I love you." he whispered. "Merry Christmas." Usagi said as he slid the ring onto his now fiancée's finger. "Merry Christmas, stupid rabbit." Misaki whispered and he promptly pulled his lover into a kiss.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!


End file.
